Deceptive Perception
by Cal-Wills
Summary: Oh deception and Perception… It can be unkind when you need relief. Phil is frustrated and needs some relief, so he turns to Adam who also needs relief. What a big mistake that was... Slash, Rated M. Adam/Phil, Punkena, ?/Adam.
1. Like magnatism, two negatives repel

**Title: Deceptive perception**

**Pairings: Adam/Phil, John/Phil, ?/Adam**

**Rating: Mature**

**Warnings: Slash (Male/Male/Male) Relationships, language, gay sex, etc.**

**Summary: Oh deception… It can be unkind when you need relief.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.**

**This was supposed to be a thing for someone, but I know she'll hate it so I'm just not going to mention whom. This is Chapter 1 of 3 I believe.**

* * *

Phil Brooks groaned as he was pushed against the hotel room wall, a tongue shoved down his throat as he was kissed roughly by the blonde Canadian. 'How did he end up shoved in a corner playing tonsil hockey with Adam Copeland?' Oh yeah…

"_Hey Brooks, how's it feel to be the WWE Champion? Finally getting your long deserved opportunity… About damn time." The Hall of Famer murmured with a huge grin as Phil bit his bottom lip. _

"_It's okay… I guess…" He mumbled as Adam blinked, pulling him aside. "What the matter Punk?" He asked quietly as Phil bit harder into his lip. "Well… Shit… Before I was champion… fuck it I'll just stop beating around the bush… I'm fucking frustrated… Adam… I'm frustrated…" Phil answered as he scratched the back of his neck and looked away shyly. _

_Adam blinked, not quite catching on as Phil sighed and leaned in closer hissing "I'm sexually frustrated Adam. Nobody wants to… date me much less mess around with me… it's… fuck I'm only human… I can only wank off so many times…" He trailed off as Adam licked his lips. _

"_Why the hell not? You're fucking gorgeous…" Adam muttered as Phil shrugged. "None of the divas will bother cause of the Mc Cool shit… They're afraid that when they get their big push people will assume it's because they're with me… and I don't blame them… but damn. Hell not even the guys will… not the ones who'd matter anyways…" Phil muttered before Adam shoved him into a dark corner, claiming his lips roughly, forcing his tongue in Phil's mouth, kissing him heatedly._

"_Adam" Phil gasped, his hands grasping onto Adam's suit as Adam's hands fondled him through his own slacks. "Well you're in luck… with all the travel and shit… I'm a bit stressed myself… so be a good sport and meet this old timer in his hotel room tonight… say 9:30ish… after these nerds clear out?" Adam murmured, sounding more like he was telling Phil rather than asking him. _

_Phil nodded, throwing his head back, hissing out "Yes… I'll be there" raspily. "Good champ… I'll see you soon then… about 30 minutes… Let yourself in." Adam whispered with a wink as he slipped a key card in Phil's blazer before turning to walk away. Phil grabbed his arm, pulling him back. _

"_Adam… come to my room." Phil murmured as he handed Adam two keys, one was the one Adam had given him and the other was the extra one to his room. "Here" He murmured writing his room and floor number on Adam's palm. Adam grinned and nodded before walking away to kiss up to the other Hall of famers as Phil crept away from the party, not seeing a pair of bright cerulean eyes following his every move. _

Phil groaned and pulled away from the kiss, quickly shrugging his blazer off and unbuttoning his shirt cuffs, reaching down to undo his belt, just wanting to get a nice hard fuck. He needed it. Leaving his pants on, he turned to see Adam already shirtless, and tugged the taller, older man towards him, kissing him hard. Adam groaned in Phil's mouth, as Phil tugged him to his bed, pulling the Canadian on top of him as they continued kissing.

"Adam… I can't wait… I fucking need it…" Phil pleaded breathlessly as Adam latched onto his neck. Adam pulled away to look down at the quivering mess of a Champion and smiled softly. "Protection?" Phil nodded and slithered out from under him slightly to dig through his wallet pulling a condom out and handing it to Adam.

Adam blinked as he looked down at Phil. "Why are you giving it to me?" he asked as Phil softly smiled and wrapped his lean legs around the tall blonde's waist. "Want me to put it on you babe?" He asked softly as Adam narrowed his eyes looking confused. Adam continues looking confused as Phil, having reached his breaking point, completely desperate to feel Adam inside of him, gasps out "Come on Addy I need this, fuck me through this damn mattress! You want me to beg? I will! It'd not below me right now. I need this."

Adam blinks and asks "You're not going to fuck me?" Phil narrowed his eyes and blurts out "Whoa wait! Hold the fuck up… Adam… You're not a Top?!" Adam sighs and shakes his head no and asks "You're not a top?" Phil quickly shakes his head and sighs in frustration.

"Really Adam? Really? Well... fuck... what now?! I wanted to get fucked… shit…" Phil grumbled as he uses his knees to push Adam from between his legs, sitting up and crossing his arms. Adam bit his bottom lip, glancing over at Phil. "Did… did you want to try to… try to top?" Phil's head snapped over in his direction as he hisses "No! No I don't! Do you?!"

Adam shakes his head, sighing. "Hm... I can call Jeff to fuck us through the bed... I know he's a top." Adam offers as Phil shrugs. "Jeff hates me… and while I'm desperate, I'm NOT that desperate Copeland…and besides Jeff's hours away, I can't wait that long. I want to get plowed now… as in right now."

Adam hid a smirk as he muttered. "Well… it was him… Or Cena, I know he's had it bad for you for the longest time and he's a top… I should know better than anyone. He thought you were a top and two tops usually don't get along... much less actually work out… as we've figured out about two bottoms…" Adam stopped as he watched Phil gaging his reaction. Phil smirked lightly and shook his head, clearly still annoyed with Adam and the situation as a whole.

"Well... He'll be happy to know that he was wrong" Adam muttered as he grabbed his cell phone and thumbed through his contacts. "Could call Randy or Sheamus, they're always down for a fuck..." He offered as Phil sighed.

"Or I could kick you out of my room and use my toy to make myself cum... again…" He growled making Adam smirk. "Sorry." He murmured as he thumbed Cena's number.

Phil simply rolled his eyes and flung himself back on the bed. "I don't want to top... I prefer to be taken care of... thank you. I like being on the top in every other aspect of my life… but my sex life… I like to be treated like a king… like the best in the world… which I am, thank you." He muttered rolling onto his front as Adam rolled his eyes, talking to Cena.

"Hello?" John asked tiredly, not even checking to see who was calling before he answered the phone. "Cena." Adam greeted drily as John blinked, trying to wake up.

"Is that you Copeland?" He asked stretching as Adam muttered out an affirmative. "What do you want? I was trying to sleep… you know I have my match with Dwayne tomorrow." John chastised as Adam shrugged even though he knew John couldn't see it.

"Oh fine. Fuck you then… have fun fighting Hollywood tomorrow… which you know you're going to lose anyways… Dwayne won't job for anyone, just saying... Oh well… since you're currently busy… I guess Randy won't be too busy with his match with Kane or Sheamus with his world title match with Danny to come fuck Phil and I. Good night Johnny." Adam snapped back with a smirk. Phil snorted in the background, but Adam chose to ignore him.

John sat up. "Wait! Wait! Wait! Adam! Don't hang up! Adam?!" He called as Adam's smirk widened. "I'm here John." Adam murmured as he licked his lips, grinning at John's sigh of relief. "Phil's there? He… he bottoms?" John asked as Adam chuckled.

"Yeah John... He's a bottom. You were wrong... about him topping that is… Funny story… We're both horny and need to get fucked. Found out the hard way that we both are bottoms." Adam taunted dryly. "Oh. Is he still there?" John asked casually, swallowing hard as he slid out of bed and quickly got dressed, sliding his shoes on.

"I'm in his room. 5th floor… All the way at the end of the hall…" Adam muttered as John chuckled.

"Well I'll be more than happy to right both of my wrongs. Stay there. I'm going to fuck you both through the bed." John murmured as he hung up, grabbed his keycard, wallet and jacket, dashing out the door, skipping the elevator and taking the stairs two at a time; eager to get his hands on Adam and even more so on Phil. 'Yes... He'd have to thank Adam for sure.' John thought with a smirk as he reached the 5th floor, his cock hardening at the mere thought of what was about to go down.

John pulled out his phone as he walked down to the end of the hall, quickly sending a text and waiting on the reply. He was going to thank Adam, right now. 'U ready to grow a pair and tell him already?'

The reply came back almost instantly, making John roll his eyes when he read it. 'Who's him?'

He quickly texted back 'U know who' and hit send. The reply was instant, making John smile, thinking 'about damn time, took him long enough.' It read 'Yeah… could be my last chance right?'

John replied 'My point exactly. What's ur room number/floor?'

'3rd floor, room 326' was his reply.

John smirked and typed his final reply 'after we have our fun, I'll be sure to send him over, do not chicken out. I'm not going to...' before shoving his phone in his pocket and knocking on the door.

* * *

"I thought Straight Edge people don't have promiscuous sex… and what do you call this…" Adam taunted gently with a slight smirk. Phil rolled his eyes and leaned back on his elbows. "If that was John-Boy on the phone… I have a feeling this won't be promiscuous sex… honestly he's a boy scout Adam… plus… I may or may not have been… checking him out myself…" He mumbled as Adam's smirk widened.

"Oh I bet you were… I mean say what you want about his lack of wrestling skill… but that boy knows what he's doing in bed for sure… He's had his eyes on you since you were in ECW you know… He always used to ask me about you… if you were into dudes… if you were top or bottom… which we found out…" Adam murmured as Phil blushed slightly, looking away so Adam wouldn't see.

"I saw that Brooks." Adam murmured with a smirk as Phil flipped him off, still looking away. Adam's smirk widened but before he could continue tormenting the younger male a knock sounded at the door, interrupting them. He got up and opened the door; still smirking as John stepped in the room, closing the door behind him.

"Hello John-boy" Phil taunted lightly as John licked his lips taking in the view of the two gorgeous men that he had all to himself, his cock was already hard and throbbing in anticipation.

"Punk. Adam." John greeted with a grin as his eyes landed on Phil sitting up with a smirk of his own. "So uh… John-boy… I have this… fantasy…" Phil started, trailing off purposefully as John licked his lips. "Fantasy?" He asked as Phil nodded, slowly standing up.

"Yes… fantasy… of getting treated so roughly… getting fucked hard… my pants pushed down just enough, about to my thighs or knees, my shirt still on… getting called names, getting used… the idea of that makes me so fucking hard. Think you could help me make that a reality Johnny?" Phil asked in a whispered tone hotly in John's ear, making the Cenation leader shudder, the words going straight to his already hard cock.

Adam smirked lightly as he watched the two of them together; they were kind of adorable in a way… He almost felt like an outsider in this scene, but that didn't make his hard cock any softer… 'Phil's fantasy sounded kind of hot…' Adam thought smirking as he watched John shudder. 'Poor John-boy had no idea what he was dealing with… Phil was nothing like him.'

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 1 There's going to be some Punkena Smut in Chapter 2, then Chapter 3 maybe Edge gets off... We'll see. Lol Review if you want...**

**~ Cal.**


	2. Calling Dr Cena!

**Here's Chapter 2 of 3. **

**CenaRKO1986:** Thanks…

**Xenarocks99:** Thank you hon! Here's chapter 2.

**LadyDragonsblood:** Well if I didn't write this at first with the intention of giving it to someone I knew would hate it… Adam would've topped the shit out of Philly. It's not a list, it's just people on the roster he knew were tops. Never said he screwed them, just that they were D.T.F. Yup he is. It is hot… PUH-LEASE! You don't know my Phil-muse then! He belongs to AJ, Jeff, Kaitlyn AND Cena but tries to get Ambrose to fuck him, etc, Fucks with Sheamus, Wade…, come on. Because it sucks? And there's Bottom-Punk? Lol

**JoMoFan-spot:** You don't have to lie; I know you don't like bottom-Punk… Sorry. Meh it wasn't a list, I never stated that he had sex with them, those are just currents on the roster that he knows are tops that are D.T.F Lol. I guess… unlike the other crap Edge/Phil I've written before that I regret writing. Lol Yeah I guess Lol Here's the next chapter… Sorry…

**IsidoraAngst:** Thank you. Of course, Punk's involved. Lol Here you go.

**BrightAsNight:** You of everyone should know Cliffy's are my specialty next to angst. ;) Here you go! What the fuck is a fluffy bunny soft toy?! A stuffed animal?! LMFAO!

* * *

"I know I can do that for you Philly babe." John whispered back, licking his lips as Phil reached down and cupped John through his jorts, stroking John's hardness. "Oh… shit…" John whispered as he wrapped an arm around Phil's waist, tugging him against his much larger body. "Ohh… John-boy… you're a big boy I see…" Phil whispered as he continued stroking John.

"I'm a very, VERY big boy Phil… Don't ever doubt it" John hissed back, clearly through with Phil's toying. "Why don't you get on your knees and get me nice and wet huh?" John asked as Phil smirked and squeezed John's package. "But… what about your super important WrestleMania main event match with Dwayne?" He asked in a condescending tone as John sneered out "Fuck Dwayne."

Phil simply smirked and leaned over to whisper "If you want to fuck Dwayne why are you here? And… you'll have to do it via satellite John-boy" in John's ear. John sneered and grabbed Phil by his ungelled hair hissing out "Get on your knees and suck my fucking cock you little cock whore."

Phil's eyes widened as did Adam's at John's sudden outburst, never having expected it out of the Cenation leader. "Well, well, well John-boy… so vulgar… wonder what the 6 – 10 age group would think if they heard such horrid words from their hero's mouth." Phil murmured cockily but both John and Adam could see the younger man was extremely turned on as he released John's denim covered package.

"I don't fucking care… On your knees bitch…" John hissed lowly as he shoved Phil to his knees making the younger male's eyes widen as he watched John unzip his jorts, shoving his boxers down just enough to whip his cock out, shoving it in Phil's face.

"What the fuck are you waiting for, WrestleMania? Suck my cock, come on! Let's go!" John urged as he tangled one of his hands in Phil's hair, using his other hand to grip his cock, stroking it obscenely in Phil's face.

Adam let his hand slide into his slacks, gripping his own cock, slowly beginning to stroke. He'd never seen John act like this before, he was usually respectful to a point and loving, not crude, but even he had to admit, this was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. He smirked as Phil turned his face away from John's hard dripping cock, forcing John forcefully turn Phil's head back, stroking his cock, using it to slap Phil across the face with; much to Phil's utter surprise.

"Come on bitch… open your fucking mouth… open your damn mouth bitch… come on… Open. Your trashy smart ass mouth and take this dick like a man, before I make you… and it won't be fucking pleasant." John growled, slapping Phil in the face with his cock as he forced open Phil's mouth and shoved his cock inside, groaning as Phil gagged around him.

"Ah fuck yeah…. Bitch suck that cock… now… Come on, fucking suck… get it nice and fucking wet…. You know where it's going…" John ordered as Phil began bobbing his head on his shaft, sucking hard and relaxing his throat so he could take John deeper.

Phil groaned around John's thick cock, the vibrations making John moan as cupped the back of Phil's head and began fucking his throat, the sounds of Phil gagging only serving to turn him on even more. "Oh shit… It seems your little slut mouth is good for something after all huh?" John groaned as he thrust into Phil's mouth a few more times before pulling out and ordering Phil to stand.

"Bend over slut… now" John ordered as Phil simply flipped him off. "Fuck you John-boy" He hissed out smartly, his voice hoarse from John's thick shaft. John didn't reply, he simply grinned and crossed his arms, his blue orbs raking obscenely over Phil's body. Phil shuddered at the way John looked at him, while he stood there across from him, his jorts clinging to his muscular thighs, his red tipped, thick cock curled against his shirt covered abs, still glistening with his saliva.

Adam bit his bottom lip as he watched them; aching to feel John take him, but knowing he had to wait until John fucked the poor frustrated WWE Champion through the bed. He'd been there before; nobody wanted to fuck their reputation by fucking a main eventer much less the world champion, unless they were a gold digger. Except… John Cena, that is. He seemed to be the only one with nothing to lose or gain from it. Other than that, nobody really fucked with the world champions and despite what people think, it's quite lonely being at the top of the mountain.

John's grin disappeared as he suddenly lurched forward and grabbed Phil by the collar of his dress shirt, ripping him towards him to press his forehead against Phil's, snarling "No, Phillip… I'm going to fuck you. You know… I think your faggot ass is going to fucking love it… won't you whore? You're going to love me tearing your tight little ass up… Admit you dirty little slut!"

Phil shuddered violently, John's words going right to his groin, making his cock twitch. "Maybe I'm not the fag… eh John-boy?" Phil hissed, continuing to push John's buttons, wanting to see just how far he could push the Cenation leader into taking this. John grabbed Phil's throat as he roughly tugged Phil's slacks down to his thighs. "I've had it with your smart assed mouth Punky-boy." John hissed.

Phil twitched at the demeaning nick name before John shoved him over the bed, looking around, motioning to Adam. Adam grabbed John's wallet, pulling the condom out and tossing it to him. John tore it open and quickly rolled it onto his erection. He felt something poke him in the side, turning to see Adam handing him a bottle of lubricant. John took it with a smile, nodding at Adam, motioning for the blonde to have a seat and enjoy the show. Adam nodded and steeped away, eager to watch Johnny go to work on the younger male.

John grinned as he popped the cap, squirting some lubricant into his palm, quickly coating two of his digits and rubbing the rest on Phil's tight entrance. Phil shivered at the feeling of the cold lubricant, feeling John beginning to push a finger inside of him, thrusting it slowly in and out. Phil bit his bottom lip, holding his moans in, feeling the need to push John's buttons; he wanted to be taken roughly, he wanted to be fucked hard. He wanted to see John lose himself and let go.

"Is that all you got John-boy? Man you're such a bitch." He taunted with a forced smirk as he felt John's movements halting at the insult. Adam scoffed quietly, continuing to stroke his dripping cock as he watched John's back straighten before yanking his green Cenation shirt over his head and tossing it to the side. John smirked darkly, shoving Phil's dress shirt up his back, grabbing the bottle of lube and squirting more in to his palm, quickly coating his hard cock.

Phil blinked as he waited for John to snap, but nothing happened. John smirked watching Phil, bent over the bed, waiting for his next move… Oh Phil thought he was just so damn smart didn't he? 'No I control what happens here… bitch… You want it rough? You'll get it rough… You want to be treated like a whore? I'll be more than happy to treat you like a whore. You want to be called names? You want dirty talk? I can do that too.' John thought darkly as he watched Phil's body start relaxing.

"Just as I thought John-boy… you're nothing but a bit-" Phil started but was cut off sharply as John lashed out, bringing his hand harshly across Phil's ass several times. Before Phil could relax, in the same motion John shoved two fingers knuckles deep inside the younger male, loving the way his lower back arched in pleasure, his little gasps of pain turning the Cenation leader on even more as his entrance tightened up around his digits.

"You're such a slut Philly… look at you…" John taunted as he fingered the WWE Champion harder. John reached over and tanged his free hand in Phil's ungelled hair, using it to shove Phil's face into the bed as his thrust his fingers as deep as he possibly could inside the younger man. Phil gasped sharply as he ground his hips against the mattress to try to get relief for his aching cock. "You're grinding against a hotel mattress… you really are a whore…" John continued chastising the Chicago native.

"John…" Phil whimpered, biting his bottom lip harshly, hating that he was about to resort to begging the 'fruity pebble' to get him off. "Please… fuck me… hard… please" He begged as his cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment, remembering that the two weren't alone, his eyes shooting over in Adam's direction from where he sat in the chair watching the scene.

John smirked and continued stroking his fingers in and out of Phil, ignoring his begs and pleas to just fuck him and get him off. 'Nope… he's going to pay for those comments first.' John thought as an idea popped into his mind. "Who's the real bitch here Phil? Huh? Who is it?" He asked tauntingly as Phil whined. "Nope. Tell me now…" He ordered as he used Phil's hair to tug his head back.

Phil bit his bottom lip refusing to answer John. John's lips quirked as he hit Phil's prostate with his fingers, releasing Phil's hair and leaning over him, instead snaking his free arm around Phil's neck to tug his head back uncomfortably. "Oh got nothing to say now Punky-boy? What happened to your smart ass mouth huh? Cat got your fucking tongue? Tell me… Tell me who the real bitch is. You better tell me, because if not… you're not getting off, I'll seriously walk out that damn door… and take Adam with me… It's your choice Punky." John purred huskily in Phil's ear, sending shudders down the younger male's spine.

After a long pause, John started to pull his fingers out of Phil, leaning up off the bed as he did so. "I'm the bitch… I'm the bitch Cena. Happy?!" Phil hissed finally as John smirked and shoved a third finger inside of him, leaning over and whispering "Damn right… Good boy. Who's bitch are you?"

Phil groaned and mumbled out "Your bitch…"

Adam's smirk widened as he stroked his cock slowly, his slacks completely undone as he watched the scene in front of him, leaning back leisurely against the comfy chair. "What? Come again? Couldn't quite hear you Punky…" John taunted with a smirk. John was covered in a thin sheen of sweat; Phil's hair was sticking to his forehead, his dress shirt sticking to his chest and back, his tie still in place as John leaned over him, his arm wrapped around his neck, clearly waiting on his answer.

Phil grit his teeth as he hissed out "I'm John Cena's bitch! Happy now?!"

John grinned as he kissed Phil's cheek sarcastically, pulling his digits out of Phil as he grabbed the bottle of lube, squirting extra lube in his palm and quickly adding a bit more lube to his cock, rubbing the rest on Phil's quivering hole. "Good Punky-boy…" John murmured with a smirk, slapping Phil's ass for good measure, making the poor boy jump in shock.

"You ready for this huge cock to tear up your little boy pussy?" John asked tauntingly as Phil shivered, barely able to groan out "Fuck you Cena…" before John plunged inside of him. Phil's back arched as he bit into his forearm, feeling John's thick cock stretching his tight hole. John groaned as he felt Phil's walls tighten around his shaft. "Oh shit… You're a tight little whore aren't you? You fucking love this don't you skank?" John taunted as he gripped Phil's hips tightly, pulling him back into his thrusts.

Adam licked his lips as he rubbed his cock harder, watching Phil squirm weakly underneath John as John simply manhandled the WWE Champ, his muscular hips pummeling Phil's ass, fucking the younger man roughly, just as he had asked. The sound of their groans, moans and Phil's whines, the sound of their skin slapping together with the rough thrusts, Phil's grunts, his high pitched gasps every time John gave him a deep hard thrust, those were the only sounds in the now almost silent room.

Adam was stroking his cock harder watching John hold Phil's head into the mattress as he rested his free hand on Phil's hip, fucking Phil's ass roughly, calling Phil a whore, slut, bitch, whatever demeaning insult came to mind. Phil was a whimpering mess, loving the way John manhandled him. John pulled out of Phil and flipped him on his back, throwing Phil's still clothed legs over his right shoulder as he forced his cock back inside the tight lubed hole, beginning to pound away.

Phil groaned out "Yeah… more… harder…" as John fucked him brutally, grabbing onto Phil's tie and using it as a leash, choking Phil as he used it to hold Phil's convulsed body still while he pounded his ass. Phil was in absolute heaven, not only was his fantasy getting played out exactly as he wanted but John Cena was the one making it a reality. John Cena, the fruity pebble, boy scout fan favorite, the one who was just way too nice, goody two shoes, could do no wrong, everybody's hero, was treating him like absolute shit and fuck, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't loving every single minute of it.

Actually, the fact that it was John Cena who was treating him like his own personal fuck toy was probably the biggest turn on of all. John had actually surprised him; Phil didn't think John had this kind of dirty, nasty side in him. In fact he looked at John as the soft, loving goody shoes, sentimental, 'I'd rather make sweet love to you than fuck you like the whore you are' type of person. He thought John would rather gently make love to him, being very cautious of hurting him, ever the gentle giant, soft hearted jock that he was, but he could certainly get used to this side of John Cena he never thought existed. He'd certainly underestimated Cena; he'd have to take note not to do that again.

John smirked as he twisted Phil's tie around his fist, thrusting his cock deep inside of Phil. He knew he hit Phil's sweet spot when Phil arched his lower back, gasping out in pleasure. John grinned and continued hitting that spot, loving the way Phil cried out every time John hit his prostate. "Feel good slut?" John taunted knowing Phil was enjoying the feeling of being belittled. "Huh? You love this shit don't you faggot?" John continued to taunt as Phil reached down and began stroking his own leaking cock before John knocked his hand away with a glare. "Don't touch it fag." John hissed as Phil reluctantly put his hands at his side, gripping the bed spread tightly as John began pounding him harder.

Adam groaned as he felt his own orgasm quickly approaching. Seeing John act like a complete prick was turning him on. He watched Phil's face turning red from the pressure of his tie around his neck that John was still adamantly clutching as he pounded Phil's ass, Phil's hard on tapping his midsection from the mere force of John's powerful thrusts. John was fucking Phil like they both didn't have main event WrestleMania matches tomorrow… Adam released his cock, feeling the need to remind his boys about their very demanding matches, sitting up straight.

"Hey… take it easy on him Johnny. He's defending the WWE Championship against Jericho tomorrow… and you have Dwayne. Take it easy on him… and for fucks sake please don't choke him out with that damn tie… how awkward would that be if we had to call an ambulance… Imagine explaining that one to Vince…" Adam chastised, watching as John simply tugged the tie loose, yanking it off of Phil and tossing it aside so he could grip both of Punk's wrists and pin them above his head, bending the WWE Champion in half.

"Damn you're so fucking flexible… I've always wanted to have you like this… see just how fucking flexible you really are… Seeing how you are in the ring… see what you do to me? You dirty little slut…" John groaned out as he gripped Punk's wrists tighter, beginning to plow into Punk.

Phil closed his eyes tightly as his orgasm approached; getting closer each time John's cock hit his prostate; pushing him closer and closer to that sweet peak, shoving him closer towards that edge that he craved. Phil was panting, his body covered in sweat, his suit sticking to him as he was deliciously dominated. He felt so dirty, his clothes sticking to his sweaty body, feeling John's cock sliding in and out of him, his hands pinned above his head as he was fucked hard and rough. Hearing John calling him derogatory names, hearing such dirty words come from John's mouth got him so hot. Seeing John's face contorted in pure pleasure as he used him, bent him in half, treated him like his own person sex slave… it made Phil so beyond hard, he felt like he was going to explode if John didn't get him off already.

"John… I got… I'm so fucking close…" Phil gasped out, arching his lower back the best he could from his position underneath John. John shuddered hearing Phil sound so desperate, so needy, and as he looked into Phil's glossy eyes, seeing the pure desperation reflected back at him so raw, it boosted his ego just knowing that look, those pleas were for him and only him. "John… please… make me cum… please…" Phil whined as he clenched and unclenched his restrained hands.

"I'll make you cum baby… but first… tell me this… Who owns your ass? Huh? Who owns it? Who do you belong to?" John hissed as he felt his own orgasm quickly nearing. "You!" Phil gasped in reply as John began fucking him brutally, just completely frantic. "Say my fucking name Punk." John growled releasing Punk's wrists as one of his hands drifted down in between them, grasping Phil's hard cock and beginning to stroke it in tune with his rough, frantic thrusts.

Phil threw his head back as John's fist tightened around his cock. "I…John…John Cena owns… my… John… You own me! John Cena owns me!" Phil gasped out, stumbling over his words as his orgasm got increasingly closer with each stroke, each thrust. John licked his lips hearing those words spill out of Phil's mouth, going straight to his groin. "That's right bitch… I own you." John replied growling as he allowed himself to lose control, thrusting as hard as he could into Phil, stroking him roughly.

"John I can't… I can't… I'm…" Phil cut himself off as he bit his bottom lip trying to hold off as long as he could, but when he felt John's canines digging into his throat the same time he ordered Phil to "be a good cum slut and cum for him", Phil lost it, throwing his head back, loosing himself in his orgasm. He screamed John's name hoarsely as he came hard, his cum shooting all over his slacks, dress shirt and John's hand.

Just seeing Phil's face as he came, feeling his velvety walls clamping down on his cock, hearing Phil scream his name in passion sent John crashing over the edge with him. "Fuck… Phil…" John grunted as he came, emptying his load into the condom. John slowly pulled out of Phil, trying not to hurt him any more than necessary, gently letting Phil's legs drop from his broad shoulders, helping him get comfortable. Phil let out a quiet moan as he felt John spoon up behind him, his muscular arms winding around Phil's lean waist, holding the younger man tightly against him.

"Mmm… Thank you for that John-boy. I needed that badly… Thought I was going to go insane…" Phil murmured quietly as he snuggled back against John. "Why didn't you just come to me… Why'd you let it get this bad?" John asked as Phil simply shrugged. "Honestly I thought you were straight John-boy… that or that you wouldn't be interested in me… honestly you seem like your type of guy is an Abercrombie and Fitch model… or some little skinny twink like… I don't know… Evan or Cody…" He answered as John chuckled. "Nope. You're wrong, my type is you." John answered with a slight grin.

"I'm not a type John" Phil muttered as John placed a kiss on the back of his neck. "Yes you are. My type is you, I like a tatted up, pierced… straight Edge Punk from Chicago who just so happens to be a wrestler that speaks his mind, stands up for what he believes in… and is currently laying in my arms… My type is CM Punk… Phil Brooks." John clarified with a grin.

Phil blushed slightly, hearing John's confession. "So why did you tell me that you liked me like this?" He asked teasingly as John smirked. "Cause. I didn't think you'd be into me like this." He answered truthfully. Phil rolled over to face John, resting his head on John's shoulder. "John Cena… insecure? Never thought I'd ever see the day…" He teased, getting a slap on the ass.

"Cut it out. I'm being serious… I didn't think you'd want… me… like this." John murmured as Punk snuggled up against him. "Sorry… Looks like you were wrong…" He replied with a slight grin.

"Again." Adam huffed from the chair, still hard and frustrated. John smiled over at him. "About that. I'm righting that wrong right now." John replied with a smirk as he grabbed his cell phone. Adam stood and walked over to the two men. "Well Johnny… I'm more than ready…" Adam grinned as John leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, whispering "I'm not fucking you babe. Sorry."

Adam pouted slightly as John continued. "I think I've found the only one I want… cause I doubt Punky would want to see me fuck you… But I do have a suitable replacement… Someone else is getting that honor tonight." John murmured with a grin as Adam continued pouting.

"So why'd you keep me here to watch you fuck Phil?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, giving John a pointed glare. "To tease you… get you all hot and bothered so you wouldn't turn the offer down… And he is a top." John replied with a wide grin making Adam huff.

"Asshole…" He muttered glaring at John. "Bitch…" John pushed back with a smirk. Phil rolled his eyes at their banter, sitting up to tug his sweat and cum stained shirt, using it to clean the both of them up with, removing the condom from John's now soft cock, tying it and tossing it in the garbage can before cuddling back up to John's broad chest, sighing, content as he felt one of John's arms encircle him.

Adam groaned as he tucked his throbbing member back inside his slacks. "Dickhead… I need some relief…" He muttered as John smiled lightly, quickly bringing up the text message. "Here Adam…go to the 3rd floor, room number 326. Trust me. Someone else is getting that honor… It's not a joke, I promise." John murmured as Adam bit his bottom lip nervously.

"I'm kind of scared…I mean what if…" Adam started but John interrupted him. "If he fucks it up… you have my cell phone number, give me a call and I'll be more than happy to go kick his ass." John murmured as Adam smiled lightly.

"Even if that means leaving your cuddly little grump of a champ?" Adam asked as he reached down to playfully pinch the tired champ's cheek. Phil glared and swatted his hand away before cuddling back up against John's firm chest with a satisfied groan. John smiled. "Yes… because of course I'd come back to my Philly babe carrying your lanky ass over my shoulder to fuck you like a real man… that is… Philly doesn't mind." He murmured as Adam nodded with a smirk.

Phil growled low in his throat, turning his face and biting John's nipple making the Boston native yelp in pain. "Let go!" He swatted Punk on the ass, forcing him to release with yelp of his own. "Looks like Philly minds…" Phil murmured making John smirk as he rubbed the sore spot. "I see that" He muttered as Adam snickered.

"Go. Have fun." John murmured as he leaned up to give Adam a hug before Adam ducked out. "Johnny… I want a shower… I want you… again…" Phil hissed as he kissed and licked at John's neck. "This time… I want to take me gently… in the shower… I want you to pamper me..." Punk purred against John's ear, sending shudders down John's spine. "A bit demanding aren't we?" John teased as Punk nodded. "Damn right." He replied before tugging John after him in the shower.

Adam shook his head with a smirk as he heard Phil begging for more already as he walked away from the room, heading for room 326, wondering just who it could be. He took the stairs to avoid being spotted, exiting off on the 3rd floor as he'd been instructed, looking for room 326. It wasn't long before he found himself standing in front of room 326, hesitating on whether or not to knock. He raised his hand, knocking, blinking in surprise at the man that stood before him.

* * *

**There you have chapter 2. Chapter 3 is coming soon! Any guess on who the mystery man is? Guess away! FIRST RIGHT guess gets a video request (Pairing only, in respect of my hard lines/deal breakers of course, might want to read those on my Profile before hand.) BTW… That was my FIRST ever Punkena smut scene that I finished, legit. How did I do? As always, leave a review and let me know how I did. **

**~ Cal**


End file.
